A stacked-type semiconductor memory device including a stacked body that includes conductive films and insulating films alternately stacked and a columnar structure that pierces through this stacked body has been proposed. In the stacked-type semiconductor memory device, a memory cell is provided at each crossing portions between the columnar structure and the conductive films. In the stacked-type semiconductor memory device, high-speed operation is desired.